Immortal Love
by Murphy22
Summary: Jeremy is feeling depressed about what happened between him and bonnie. He starts to befriend Rebekah. Rebekah thinks that nobody understands her ,but maybe Jeremy can. Jeremy/Rebekah


One morning Jeremy wakes up feeling…depressed as usual. Bonnie just broke up with him a week ago. He knows he screwed up and he regrets it. He decides that he should start fresh. He needs to stay out of trouble and most importantly DRAMA! What brings more drama than girls? He decides that he needs to figure out who he is before he even thinks about getting into another serious relationship. He didn't know if he could love again after Bonnie. After pondering all this he finishes getting ready and walks down stairs and sees Elena making coffee and talking on the phone. When she finally puts up the phone Jeremy asks," Who was that?"

Elena replies, "It was just Caroline complaining about Rebekah being on the cheerleading squad."

Jeremy laughs and says," A vampire cheerleader…what is this world coming to."

Elena smiles and asks," So how are you?"

"You mean how am I after the break-up with Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

He lies and replies,"Fine."

"That's good. I'm glad you're not…"

"Depressed?…Suicidal?...Heartbroken?"

He flashes her a fake smile and she slugs him on the shoulder. She goes upstairs to finish getting ready.

Jeremy walks to Mystic Falls High. He sees Caroline and Bonnie talking. Bonnie glances over to look at him. She looks so hurt. He wants to go over and talk to her, but he fears he will only make it worse. It still hurts him to see her in pain. Looking at her suddenly all his feelings come rushing back. He will always have a place for Bonnie in his heart, but he will never get her back. At the most they could possibly be friends again, but he isn't ready to face her yet. He walks past her. He feels horrible about ignoring her, but he thinks this is what is best for now.

The school day goes by very slowly. School doesn't really interest him, but then again what teenager is interested in school. He is either sleeping or staring out the window through all of his classes. Finally he gets to Alaric's class. History is his favorite subject, but today he just isn't feeling up to it. He doesn't understand. The day didn't start out great. Why does he have to feel this needs to get her out of his head. **Girls=Drama. **He really doesn't want to deal with any more drama. Mystic Falls already has too much drama and most of the drama is supernatural. He is worrying about girls when werewolves, vampires, and witches are fighting. He feels so foolish dwelling on girls when there's so much messed up stuff in the world. All this supernatural mess is the reason all of his relationships fail. If Vicki had been bitten by a vampire they would still be together. Anna wouldn't even be in his time period. Bonnie wouldn't be a witch and he would have never seen ghost. All of his problems are because of the supernatural. Then the bell rings. He rushes out the door as quickly as possible. He walks outside and takes in the fresh air. He really needs to clear his head.

While all this is happening Caroline is starting cheer practice. She gathers all the girls together to discuss the routine when suddenly Rebekah interrupts her. This infuriates Caroline. She knows Rebekah wants her man and basically her life. Rebekah says," I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought your ideas for are next routine are old and boring. We should try something more fun and fresh. Maybe we need a fresh new leader to make the routines. I mean don't get me wrong Caroline your ideas are great, but I think you may have been working too hard. I mean it's obvious you are tired by the bags underneath your eyes."

Caroline is so offended and she replies," My cheers are perfectly fine and you can't exactly talk about looks. I mean you like your what at least 200 years old. Besides the only reason you want to be cheer captain is because you want my life and my boyfriend, but I'm sorry he doesn't date cougars."

Caroline walks away feeling very satisfied with telling off her nemesis. Rebekah is very upset with what she said about her. She hates the fact that it is all true. She is really old, but it doesn't show. People didn't understand her. Behind her hard vampire exterior there was a wonderfully shallow girl. Why couldn't people understand her? She does want Tyler, but not because she actually likes him, but because he makes great arm candy and it drives Caroline crazy. Sadly she has never truly been in love. She has tried her entire life to find the one. She's turned many men, but after a while the men grew bored with her. She wants to find the one who understands her. Since Caroline left practice so did everyone else. Rebekah decides to go chill at the grill.

Jeremy starts to feel better after getting some fresh air. He decides to leave before he has the chance to run into Bonnie. He doesn't want to go home because there is a chance that she could be there. Instead he goes to the grill to hang out for a while. He walks inside the grill and everything looks the same. Damon's at the bar drinking, of course. Matt is working and luckily Bonnie is not there. The place is actually emptier than usually. He does see one more familiar face. It is Rebekah. The girl that Caroline despises and Klaus's evil little sister. Actually now that Jeremy thought about it he didn't really know if she was evil or not. He only knows about what he's heard from Elena and Caroline ranting about her over the phone. He notices that she looks upset. Deep down he feels that this will probably come back to bite him. No pun intended. Anyway he walks over to her and he asks what is the matter with her. He figures that she will just tell him to buzz off or something, but he thinks he should try to be nice. To his surprise she spills her guts to him. She knows that he knows about the vampire thing, so she continues on without caring about who he was. She just wanted someone to listen to her. She left out the true love part, but she talks about how Caroline treats her and he really acts like he cares. She finally gets done rambling. She waits in silence to hear his response. Strangely Jeremy understood how she felt. They were both kind of outcasts and they were both misunderstood. He says," Well Caroline is crazy. I mean you don't look a day over 150."

Rebekah begins laughing at his joke. For a minute she stares at him. She notices that his eyes are amazing and his smile…it was all so dreamy. She replies, "Thanks. I don't laugh much anymore."

Still smiling he says, "Well that's a shame you have a great smile."

She begins to blush and replies," Would you like to hang out for a bit."

"Sure."


End file.
